Dearest Harry, Love Lily Potter
by sweet-time
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione find the home Harry was born in, and there he finds some thing unexpected...R&R please.


_**Dearest Harry, Love Lilly Potter.**_

"Lupin said it should be about here." Said Harry Potter a raven-haired boy to his friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger as they walked around in circles in the tiny village of Godric's Hollow.

They were looking for his parents house. The one they died in, hoping to find clues to his past…anything. But so far they've only found a large patch of dirt that looked the outline of a large house. They set out for Godric's Hollow the week after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that as Harry's friends this was natural. Not fully giving in or understanding Molly and Arthur Weasley told them that if they ever needed someplace to go they could stay at The Burrow.

"Can we stop? For at least five minuets? _Please?_" Hermione looked ready to fall to the ground and sleep.

"Really, Harry, we've been at this for hours. Can we just sit down?" Ron was massaging a stitch in his side and slowly sat down on the ground. Harry and Hermione followed suit.

"I don't understand. I was born in the house. I should be able to penetrate all the spells to hide it. What happened?" Harry put his head in his hands.

"Maybe the spell wore off on you, you lived at the Dursleys for what 15, 16 years it could be possible." Hermione looked over at Ron for support on her theory, but he only shrugged his response.

"But that doesn't make sense. Lupin said-" Harry stopped in mid-sentence. Ron and Hermione followed his gaze. A house was suddenly flickering onto the spot that the patch of dirt was at.

"Oh, my." Hermione gazed at the small two-story beige home…Harry's home.

The other two nodded agreeing to what Hermione said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Harry jumped to his feet and started to walk to the door. Ron and Hermione not far behind.

"Is it locked?" Hermione asked.

Harry tried the door, it was. "Yeah."

"Let me try." Hermione took out her wand and said, "Alohomora."

The door opened a crack. Harry put his hand inside the open space and groped the wall on the inside to try to find a light switch. Hermione and Ron tried to look over his shoulder to peer in.

Once he found it and flipped it on he journeyed in the rest of the way.

Inside looked normal. There was a staircase on the left side lined with pictures of him, his father, his mother, and some people that looked familiar, and some that did not. Next to the door there was a coat rack that still had two adult coats and a small one that looked to be his.

"Why is everything still here? The same? This doesn't make sense." He heard Hermione faintly murmur.

They moved on to the next room, the living room, this room was also the same, nothing at all seemed out of place. There was a couch, a loveseat, coffee table, bookshelf, and a toy-box engraved in gold lettering '_Harry' _. He walked slowly over to it and lowered himself onto his knees. Harry picked up the top toy, a golden snitch that only floated about a foot of the ground. This brought tears to his eyes. Hermione walked over to him and pulled him to his feet.

"Lets go see what's up stairs."

"Okay." He agreed.

On the stairs he started to recognize some of the faces in the pictures. Sirius Black was in most of the pictures. As was Remus Lupin, both his fathers best friends. He felt his fists clinch when he saw the picture of his mother with Peter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed his parents, the reason their dead. Hermione and Ron saw this and slightly pushed him to get him going again.

There were five doors total at the top of the stairs, a bathroom, the master bedroom, an office, and a nursery. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were especially drawn to the office for some reason.

The three of them walked slowly in to the cramped office space. It wasn't too hard to see that this was his mothers office. Pictures lined the desk, along with what used to be potted plants but they were all dead now.

Then Harry saw it, a letter on the top of the desk, addressed to him, Harry. He felt his heart stop. Or, so he thought. He walked closer, he wanted to reach for it but almost felt afraid of what would happen if he did. But above his fears something told him that he needed to read this, open it and read it. So he did.

_10-31-1981_

_Dearest Harry,_

_This is much harder then I imagined it to be, but even though I have know idea how old you will be when you read this but you have to know . I had a feeling that you wouldn't _ _get to hear this story from me or your father, so I decided to write it. _

_I knew the 'Order of the Phoenix' was not a safe thing to join when your father first told me about he said that this was exactly what we needed to do. So I agreed. _

_Maybe it was me who put all of our lives endanger, I could have put my foot down and said no. But I did not. The Order was very intent on destroying Lord Voldemort but the prophecy stumped them for a while. You were only an infant! They found it impossible! But we trusted Albus Dumbledore with our life. The day Trelawney predicted that awful thing I cried. Of coarse I cried a lot anyway since I was eight months pregnant, but I had a reason this time. I was worried, scared, and confused. But you don't want to hear that, you want an explanation. _

_I knew that it was a bad idea to make Peter our secret-keeper. He always seemed untrustworthy, but I gave in, again. We went into hiding for you, but I know I failed to protect you. And it upsets me to think that I will never be able to give you the life I want to. I want nothing more then to watch you grow up and fall in and out of love, see you get married ,and have children. Normal things. I love you so much, Harry! I will always love you. Nothing can ever change that…Nothing. _

_Still, hiding is not an easy thing to do. Especially hiding from the darkest wizard of all time. We can die at any time. That's why I have to write this to let you know what exactly is happening at this time. But if anything happens at all, you are to live with Sirius Black, if you can't live with him then, Remus Lupin. If there is one person that your father and I do not want you to live with, it would have to be my sister. She is not capable of taking care of a hippogriff._

_Oh, Harry, I'm so worried for you. I know that this is such a scary situation. I never wanted to put you this kind of danger. The Order was trying so hard to help us, but they are dying them selves. Its getting harder and harder to wake up every day, knowing that this could be the end._

_Oh, I hear you crying already! You must be hungry…again. I love you so much. Never forget that. _

_Love, Lily Evans-Potter_

"What is it?" Hermione was the first to notice that I had been. Ron turned too, to look at what was going on.

"A-A letter." I said in disbelief.

"A letter?" Hermione asked, "From who?"

"My mum."

"What?" Ron said bewildered, "that's not possible!"

"But-But, the letters here, she wrote it, you have to believe me. Look." Harry handed Ron the letter.

"Fine." As Ron read his eyes got larger. "Harry, this was written the day your mum and dad died, look." Ron pointed to the date at the top of the page Harry had not noticed

"This is amazing! I can't believe my luck, honestly how many kids actually find letters written to them by their parents on the day they died?" Harry was past the initial shock, and now was absolutely ecstatic.

"Wait till everyone sees this!" No one at all had ever heard Harry Potter this happy before.

"So were done here?" Ron asked.

"Yes, were done here."

**_The End_**


End file.
